The Struggles of Love
by charleegirl
Summary: This Story is a Kataang set after the war 6 years or so. The avatar and the rest of the group is united back in Ba Sing Se to attened a festival in honor of the avatar. Katara and Aang struggle to even hold a friendship after what has happend, Fluffy endi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Well this is going to be a bit different to my normal fics but hey change is good: )**

**Disclaimer – I don't Avatar and neither do you deal with it bucko!**

Six years had passed since the defeat of Lord Ozai, he had gone down with a thud and balance was restored among the world. Aang had been provoked into the 'Avatar State' by a single water bender falling to her knees in defeat. Even in this State Aang had felt burning tears well up in his glowing eyes, seeing Katara hurt was like being hit with a brick for him, but he knew the fight must go on, so it did, and he won. Many had died at the hands of War, but thankfully the Avatar ceased it Luckily Zuko the man who now held terrain over the Fire Nation had sought to aid Katara in time, forcing her to bend and heal her own wounds. Katara like Aang, Sokka, Toph, Momo, Appa and Zuko had all lived to tell the tail of the great, but menacing War. Aang remembered every second of the battle against Ozai, how he felt before and how he felt after, mainly after.

(FLASH BACK)

Zuko spotted Katara fall from the corner of his eye, she had been struck by a blast of fire at the chest and her legs suddenly caved in. He ran over to her, her burns were bad and most of which were bleeding rapidly.

"Katara, Katara wake up" he said kneeling in the dirt at her side, his hand now red with her blood which were now tapping her face, trying to wake her.

Katara's eyes opened slightly, all she could see were outlines of people moving and one which was quite near her face.

"Aang?"

"No it's me Zuko"

"Where's Aang?"

Zuko looked over to where Aang was fighting his father upon the now dismantled palace, his tattoo's were noticeably glowing bright blue and he seemed to be hovering above the earth, blow after blow he blocked or dodged tiring his opponent out and Zuko looked back at Katara.

"He's still fighting, my my father" he said brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Katara you have to listen to me, here's your pouch bend the water from here and heal your cuts, can you feel them?"

"Is Aang ok?"

"Katara please, heal your wounds" Katara steadily and weakly did as the fire bender told her. She slowly became more conscious of where she was and what was going on around her, she continued on concentrating on her wounds until they were closed.

Zuko pulled Katara to her feet and gawked at how thoroughly she had healed her wound.

"Thank you Zuko" At that moment a cry of pain was heard from there left, they both turned to see who it was to find Iroh had been killed and they could just see the light leave his old eyes. Katara gasped and pulled Zuko in to a tight embrace.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

Unfortunately, the day the war had ended was also the day Aang stopped believing Katara loved him.

(FLASH BACK)

Aang fell from the sky and his tattoo's returned to there neutral blue, he looked up to find Ozai dead, his head slumped on his shoulder and not moving at all. Aang had fulfilled his duty and he finally felt the weight of the world lift from his thirteen year old shoulders, but he still felt extremely heavy knowing Katara was hurt or possibly even dead.

He turned around hoping to see her running towards him unharmed with a smile on her face. He turned around to find her standing there unharmed but woefully in the arms off another man, he felt the exact same feeling as he had before he turned around except the feelings were replaced with jealousy and betrayal.

The words Katara had once said rang through his ears, _At the end of the war all you can do is love, show love and be loved, _She had also said that her Grandmother had once told her that, but that was irrelevant to the message before him. Katara loved Zuko and there was nothing he could do about it.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

Aang was confused and hurt, he honestly believed Katara loved Zuko and still six years later he believed it. After the war Aang had given Katara the cold shoulder, she didn't know what had changed. Katara was deeply and madly in love with Aang but he couldn't see it because he was blinded by what he had seen. Katara had hoped Aang felt the same way about her as she did him, and waited for him to say something. She acted like her usual self, flirting with him; they bended together as usual and she even wrote him a letter proclaiming her feelings for him. She never sent it. Aang slowly began to wonder if what he saw was a mistake, if he had the wrong impression. Roughly a year after the war Aang decided to ask Katara straight up. He had almost completely memorized what he would say. Still unsure how she felt, he had to know how she felt even if it did confirm his worst fears.

(FLASH BACK)

Katara was sitting on the brink of the Koi pond in the court yards of the newly built Fire Nation palace, feet dipped in the water and tears streaming down her face. The recent Fire Lord sat down next to her; they had formed quite the friendship over the year.

"Katara? What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing, don't worry" She said wiping the tears away from her eyes and turned to face him and gave a weak smile, the feeling this fake smile gave her made her feel worse and she broke out in tears again.

"You can tell me Katara" He assured her.

"Alright but you can't tell anyone ok" she said holding out her pinky finger and her took it in his and they briefly shook. This childish form of pact brought up memories of Zuko's childhood.

"Heh this reminds me of when I was little, Mai and I use to always promise like this" He stated. "So what is it?" he asked suddenly remembering what he was promising about.

"Well…"she started and wiped a tear away from her cheek "It's about Aang…ever since before the war I have kinda liked him and I thought he felt the same. But after the war he seemed different and I knew he would be, but it seems like he doesn't like me anymore well not in that way anyway" She said sniffling.

"What makes you think that?" Zuko asked.

"Well I mean for one he doesn't look at me like he used to, he hardly wants to spend as much time with me its like he just wants to be friends. He's the avatar what more can you expect I suppose, he could have any girl he wants"

With that Zuko pressed his lips to hers. At first Katara was startled and then she decided what better way to forget than moving on so she adopted the kiss making it hers.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

Aang too had to stumble upon this and get it quite the wrong way.

(FLASH BACK)

Aang decided tonight was the perfect night; he heard her leave her room and assumed she was down at the Koi pond in the court yards.

"Pull your self together Avatar" Aang said to himself "What's the worst that can happen right". He tried not to think about that, he was nearing the gates of the courtyard where he spotted a bush blooming the most beautiful of flowers. He picked one of every color and continued through the gates to find Katara and Zuko kissing. Aang's heart dropped in union with the flowers and he ran back up to his room. Aang chose to leave the Fire Nation, he would write them a letter.

_**Dear Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko**_

_**Hey I'm sorry I had to leave in the middle of the night and without good byes.**_

**_Avatar stuff you understand, I will not be returning any time soon. I plan to settle down in the Earth Kingdom somewhere. Toph you have been such a great master and I thank you dearly, Sokka you are like a brother to me, Zuko thank you for being so accommodating over the year and Katara I'm glad I met you._**

_**AANG**_

Momo gave a little moan. "I know I know, I lied but I had to, come on buddy lets go" Aang said soullessly and they left on Appa.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

After reading that letter, Toph had gone home, Sokka had gone back to his tribe for a few years, but he now lives with Aang in Omashu, Zuko continued to rule over The Fire Nation with his two children and wife, and Katara at being left (and not knowing why) by Aang decided to go back up to the North Pole and Learnt medicine, she now lives in Ba Sing Se healing.

The Team was all split up.

Aang paced up and down his small home that he shared with Sokka.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked waking up on the couch.

"Nothing" He held the invitation in his hand and clenched it in frustration.

"What's that?" Sokka asked in demand pointing at what was in Aang's hand.

"Nothing, It's nothing" Sokka was too quick and reefed the invitation from his hands.

Sokka began to read aloud "_Dear Avatar and Co_, Hey Co that's me" he cleared his throat and continued. "_You have been invited to a festival in honor of the Avatars at Ba Sing Se. The festival is spread over a period of five days, and on the last day will be concluded with a ball. You being our most honorable guest will have to present a speech, all the kings and lords of all the nations will be attending._

_Yours truly The Earth King_" Sokka paused for a second "This is great!" he beamed.

"How is this in the slightest bit great?" Aang asked frustrated.

"Ummm hello, festival, ball in your honor. Ring any bells?"

"Oh and I have to go this is terrible!"

"How is a festival terrible?" Sokka asked dumbstruck.

"Ok do you remember when I told you the real reason I left?" Aang asked.

"Something about Zuko and Katara being in love and it killed you inside" He stated casually.

"Right, and do you remember where Katara lives?"

"Ba Sing Se"

"Right, and do you remember the name of the Fire Lord?"

"Zuko"

"Uh huh and go back to why I left in the first place"

"It's because you can't dance isn't it?"

"No, I can dance!" He yelled, oblivious as to how dumb Sokka could get. "Zuko and Katara will be there, at the same place for five days! I cant stand that for five seconds let alone five days!"

"When Katara went up to the North Pole they didn't seem like a couple or anything are you sure about all this?" Sokka asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Aang said with a sigh.

"What do you care? You with Lai now"

"Oh right her…" Aang groaned sadly.

"What are you talking about? She's hot!"

"She doesn't put a dent in your sister" Aang said under his breath.

"Huh? So what are you gonna tell her?"

"I'm going to Ba Sing Se for Five days I guess"

"Yes!" Sokka cried jumping in the air. "I'll saddle Appa up"

**A/N – Im going to try and update tonight! Hope you like it  please review if so **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I wish I owned the Avatar, which means I don't. Ya get me like if a shooting star just popped out in broad day light I wouldn't be like I wish I had 10 toes. I have ten toes why would I want another ten? **

**On with the Show……..s fan fic… S**

"What do you mean you have to go somewhere?" An aggravated girlfriend cried "And for five days!"

"What are you talking about? I'm the Avatar I have duties, will you just calm down? Its only five days" Aang retorted.

"Well where are you going hmmm?" She said rudely tapping her foot.

"Ba Sing Se"

"And what for?" she interrogated.

"Lai your not the boss of me stop treating me like I'm your property"

"You're supposed to be my boy friend!"

"Yeah well your boy friend is going to a festival in Ba Sing Se and you can't stop him" He screamed furiously.

"A festival? And you're not taking me?" she wined.

"No I'm not" he snapped back.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, we are through! pack your crap and go!" Aang yelled.

The girl started to cry "Let me guess, you're leaving me for Katara"

"What? How do you even know about Katara?" His love for Katara was one of the reasons sure but it was mainly because he couldn't stand her any longer.

"Never mind that! I don't need you Aang there are plenty of guys out there just like you and better. Waiting for a girl like me to come along, you just made a big mistake mister!"

"Oh yeah and I'm sure all of them have the qualities that a fame hungry girl like you would need?" Aang protested "Yeah that's right honey you keep walking, and if you didn't know I'm the last air bender out there so No there are not plenty of guys like me" he called to his Ex who had stormed off, blonde hair flowing from side to side with every angry step.

Aang secretly felt happy he had a reason to break it off with Lai; he had secretly never liked her. She was just there. Aang felt guilty for how he had treated her on a whole, before today he had never been Angry or even nasty towards her, sure he found her attractive and charming but he would never love her and he knew it all along. His heart had been given away a long time ago and to him it seemed it was lost. He trudged back to his house to pack a bag for the next five days.

"So you ready?" Sokka asked. Aang chucked his bag on Appa's saddle. "I'll take that as a yes" Sokka said already sitting on the Bison's head.

"Yip yip" the water tribe man called to the Bison, and he lifted off into the air.

An hour or so passed and Sokka couldn't handle the silence any longer. "So are you looking forward to seeing Katara?"

Aang glared at him and heaved a great sigh "Of course I am, it's just…oh don't worry"

A few moments passed and Sokka was quite shocked to hear Aang talk.

"Do you believe in there being one person who is truly meant for you?"

"I'm guessing your not talking about Lai here" Sokka replied his lips almost curling into a smug smile.

"No you're right I'm not" he said shaking his head. "I thought you should know, we are finished, Lai and I that is"

"I see, well I can understand I mean she's not even Water Tribe" he joked, Aang looked back and Sokka raised his hands in a questioning position and mouthed the words _I know, what were you thinking?_ And shook his head while raising his shoulders.

Aang gave a chuckle "You set me up with her Sokka"

"Oh, Oh I see blame the guy with the boomerang" he said in a mock hurt voice.

Aang smiled at Sokka he wondered why he had come to live with him sometimes, he was glad he had though.

"Yes I do" Sokka said.

"Huh?" Aang had no idea what he was talking about.

"Before, when you asked me if I believed in there being only one person who was truly meant for you. Yes I do, and some are lucky enough to have met that person"

Aang was glad Sokka was being honest and smiled. "Me too, but it sucks when you weren't made for them"

"Who says you weren't made for Katara?"

"She did"

"No she didn't, you saw her kissing Zuko and hugging him once, she never told you that she loved him and not you" Sokka pointed out bluntly.

Aang was silent he had no come back or even brief response to this, Sokka was completely right, she had not said it nor had she said other wise.

"She cried when you left, for days actually… I just thought you should know"

Aang and Sokka were mostly quiet for the rest of the trip. Aang wondered whether there was any slight chance things could be rekindled with Katara, even a friendship. There had been a few visits since he left but none were for him, just a sister visiting her brother and she would hardly stay for long.

Meanwhile a young water bending woman was healing a regular in her small house, she had started her own business over the years, healing old war victims scars and anyone who needed healing really free of charge.

"I have known you for four years Katara, and never have I once seen you with a man. What is the problem?" Ping an old man who had severe wounds on his back asked the healer. The old man thought he knew Katara too well for her to find this too offensive.

"Well I don't know, I mean it's kind of complicated"

"I do like a good story" the old man pressured.

"Alright, well when I was younger I knew this boy, it's silly really I was only fourteen, and well I thought I was in love"

"It doesn't sound silly to me; it's always hard to forget your first love"

"First and only love more like it" Katara joked "And well I don't know I just don't want to go through that again so soon, right now I think I am ready but haven't met anyone really worth finding that out with"

"Well any man would be lucky to have you" He grinned pulling his shirt back on, he bowed to Katara and said "I will see you at the Avatar festival no doubt" and with that the old man left.

"Avatar festival?" Katara spoke out aloud.

She ran to the entrance of the house where a basket lay out the front step and in it was the daily news. All had been confirmed to Katara there would be a festival in honor of Aang.

She really didn't know how to feel, It had been so long since she had last seen him maybe nine months or more, at the time she had found it much too hard to talk to him. She had know idea why he had left, or why after the war he didn't love her anymore, all she knew was he left and Katara never told him how she felt. _Would it have made a difference?_

She thought to herself.

The festival would be starting the next day, Katara figured Aang and Sokka would be arriving soon today. She frantically felt the urge to clean her house, to do her hair and bend. She decided she would do them in no orderly fashion so she headed down to the river. Katara did some of the basic manipulation of the water, making random shapes, pushing and pulling, twisting and churning the water. Usually bending took Katara's mind off everything, but not this time. Aang seemed to keep popping into her head. The water slowly fell from her grip in the sky and a large drop of water fell back into the river it came from. Katara turned to her house; it was nice, humble and homely. She figured Sokka her brother would stay with her at least, whether Aang did or not was up to him.

Finally she did her hair to complete perfection her signature style of course 'hair loopies'.

Aang and Sokka began to descend from the air and Aang broke into a nervous sweat. Sokka lying at the back of Appa started to wake from his nap and lean over Appa's saddle.

"Aang where here!"

"Yep" Aang grinned back a fake grin. "We are here"

Appa landed safely at the Earth Kings palace front, **as his feet touched the ground leaves flew off in all directions, flicking into a soldiers eye where he died from conjunctivitis that was spread from the same leaf flicking into someone else's eye. (A/N-yeah ummm, kinda tired…heh)**, Aang and Sokka were warmly greeted by the Earth King himself.

"Welcome Avatar Aang and Sokka, yes I've heard great tales of you both and now we are finally meeting" The King Boasted.

Sokka and Aang bowed showing there gratitude.

"I am very glad, you were both able to make it"

The Earth King informed them of what the festival was about "It will consist of a parade/festival day for each nation, Water, Earth, Fire and Air in that order and on the fifth day there will be held a ball in honor of the reformed unity between the nations. All in your honor".

Aang thanked the king for this very large totem of appreciation. And the three men talked about the plans for an hour or so, the sun began to set.

"Well, shall I show you to your rooms?"

"Oh no, thank you sir. My sister Katara the healer will accommodate us, thank you for your hospitality" Sokka butted in, not even consulting Aang.

"Er yes, thank you and could you do me another favor and give my bison a place to stay for the meantime?" Aang asked the King.

Who gladly said "Yes".

The Water Tribe warrior and the last Air bender walked down the steps and out of the palace.

"Ummm Sokka, what if Katara doesn't want me to stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not even sure she wants to be my friend, last time she came over she wouldn't even look at me and made a lame excuse to leave early"

"Pfft what are you talking about? What, you don't believe a guy here was bleeding from the ears and his skull was cracked? Aang he needed urgent attention!"

"All that and he managed to write a letter I'm sure, so when was the last time you heard from her?"

"Like maybe half a year ago"

"Half a year ago!" Aang blurted out "Oh so what we will just show up on her door step and be like, hey remember me? The guy who was your best friend until he randomly just left and oh your brother!"

"Exactly, look just calm down!"

"What all this time has passed, she could be married by now and have a kid on the way, why didn't you write her?" Aang blurted out.

"Why didn't you?" Sokka yelled back.

"_Because, the only thing worse than not knowing how she is, would be knowing she is perfectly fine, and happy with some other guy" _he said in his own head.

"That's what I thought Mr. Hypocrite" Sokka said, almost laughing at his own Witt "Ok so I think that's her place" he pointed over to a small house over looking a river.

"That's so Katara" Aang stated with a smile.

Sokka knocked on her door and Aang nervously waited behind him, hoping to god all goes well. The door cracked open and Katara jumped out of the doorway and pulled her brother into a long hug.

"Why didn't you write?" She asked her brother hitting him on the head.

"Why didn't you?" Sokka asked in accusation, suddenly feeling odd about what he had just said.

"I did!" she exclaimed.

"What I didn't get any letters?" he said with a puzzled expression. Katara didn't care, she was glad to see her brother. She looked over at Aang, he was much taller than she ever remembered, even her recent visits she hadn't really looked, and he was a man, chiseled jaw, and muscles the whole deal.

"What?" Aang asked he had noticed she was looking. A blush crept upon her face. _Don't let your guard down! _She thought to herself.

"Oh nothing, long time no see Avatar" Aang almost thought she was about to hug him but instead she put out her hand; he took it and gently shook it. Aang had not been the only one who had changed, to him Katara had gotten even more beautiful, there were only few things that had changed about her, she had gotten not much taller, and she had a matured women's body. Aang couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"Katara you can call me Aang" he offered.

"I know" she casually replied walking into her house, the men followed. Katara appointed there rooms and they put there stuff down.

In the kitchen Katara was preparing a meal, Aang and Sokka sat at the table, both had quite the appetites from the trip and they eagerly awaited the meal. Once Katara had finished which was not long after they had sat, she served everyone up a dish and placed them on the table.

"Where's the meat?" Sokka cried.

"Oh sorry Sokka" Katara apologized.

"I mean Aang's ok and all, I get it meat equals bad for him but why do we have to suffer?"

"Actually I'm a vegetarian now too" Katara stated and began to eat her noodles.

"What? My own sister!" he banged his head on the table. "Why cruel fate?"

"What brought this on?" Aang asked her.

"Huh?"

"You, not eating meat?"

"Oh I don't know really" She lied; she knew exactly why she had become a vegetarian.

"Oh, well I think it's great" he smiled and she smiled back, finally they were on speaking terms.

Sokka quickly finished the stir fry and went to sleep before Katara or Aang had even eaten half of theirs. Leaving them in an awkward funk.

"So, your house it's nice" Aang complemented her trying to break the silence.

"Thank you" She replied "Are you and Sokka still living in that house I visited?" Aang nodded "It's ummm nice" She continued.

"Thanks"

"Sooooooo…A festival hmmm? That's great!"

"Yeah, It should be fun" he smiled.

The silence echoed through the house.

Aang knew what he had wanted to ask for a while now, and he knew it would come up sooner or later if she didn't talk. And there it was verbal diarrhea "So what happened to you and Zuko?" At the words Katara almost swallowed a chopstick.

"What? Me and Zuko? There was never a me and Zuko"

Aang felt his heart flip out in some sort of fit, he was wrong? No he saw them kissing.

"I saw you two kissing!"

"On the night you left? That was nothing; I didn't even like Zuko that way and he didn't really like me, he was just trying to comfort me"

"Yes"

"Why did you leave?"

"Why did you kiss Zuko?"

"Just answer my question!" Aang went silent. "Was it because of me?"

Aang got up and left for bed.

**A/N – Mwa hahaha im going carzy! Lol anyway I'll update 2moro cya xox hope you enjoyed sorry if there is lots of mistakes I am so tired: ( well bi : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Yep, I know I know you think I own the Avatar. Well I have news for you, I DON'T!**

Aang awoke from his short sleep that consisted of almost two hours. He couldn't sleep the night before, not on the terms him and Katara were in. He got up to find it all wasn't a dream he was in Katara's house. Today was the day of the Water portion of the festivals.

Aang and Katara had finally talked last night, but the air was far from clear and Aang desperately wanted it to be. He wanted everything to be great, she didn't have a boyfriend, he didn't have a girlfriend and this way he could at least be her friend without feeling jealous and bitter.

Aang got up and got dressed in his normal air bending outfit, It would have been almost six in the morning the sun was up and they day had begun. He walked out in the Kitchen hoping Katara was asleep, he knew Sokka would be, but no such luck Katara was already at the table drinking tea.

Aang gave a few coughs for attention; Katara was startled slightly and gave a bit of a jump. "Oh Aang you scared me"

"Heh sorry" the air bender apologized "Well good morning"

"Ummm good morning" neither wanted to talk about the night before at the risk of ruining each others day.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Katara asked awkwardly.

"Not really you?"

"Same, hardly got any"

"Katara, I'm sorry for las" Aang began but was interrupted between words.

"Yeah me too, forget it. I'm going to have a bath I guess I'll see you at the festival" she got up and disappeared into the hallway.

"I wish I could forget it" He said to himself, gave a great sigh and made some tea.

Later that day Katara, Sokka and Aang were ready and dressed to attend the show which started the Water festival up.

"So are we going or what?" Sokka asked heading out the door.

"I'm ready" Aang declared.

"Me too" Katara added and all three of them walked out the door, and into main street.

"So Katara got a boyfriend?" Sokka casually asked and Katara glared back at him.

"What I'm your brother, I'm aloud to ask" Katara looked over to Aang.

"No" she plainly said. Aang cried 'Yes' In his mind.

"What about you two? Any lucky girls?"

"No" They replied in Union. Katara hated to admit she was pleased at this news.

"Oh ok" She tried to act aloof "Where almost here it's taking place over there" she pointed to a few buildings that obviously ran along the road, they must have been concealing the Festivities.

"Cool" Sokka said excitedly. "The king starts it off, no?"

"Yeah I think he does" Katara responded.

The three of them squeezed through an alley way and came out onto a street that was completely blue, everything was blue or decorated blue at least. The citizens of Ba Sing Se crowded the very long street, many were waiting by the stage for the King to officially start the festival. Aang, Sokka and Katara walked towards the stage also waiting. Katara felt quite excited this was the only water festival she had been to and she wondered what it would be like. The Earth King Stepped out onto the stage with a man who looked extremely familiar, the crowd cheered loudly.

The Earth King went by with the people of the city what the five days would be consisting of in huge pride, he through in a few jokes which were quite funny and he introduced the man who stood behind him 'Hahn' the new King of the North Pole.

"What?" Sokka exclaimed "They put that tool in charge!"

"To start off the Water Day I have a team of benders here who will do a rain dance, it will rain so I hope you brought you umbrella's" Hahn called and the crowd cheered.

Five men came out on stage to begin there 'rain dance', soon after the had begun it had started to pour it was a spectacular site to see, Aang and Katara bended the rain water over there heads so they wouldn't get wet.

"Sokka come on stop sulking come under here" Katara called out to her brother over the ritual music.

"Katara shut up you don't know what its like to lose someone you love" Sokka snapped back.

"Yes I do" she muttered and ran off back towards her house.

"Katara wait!" Aang had followed.

"What's the matter?" The rain was pouring down even harder and Katara turned around to find Aang behind her soaked.

"Why did you leave Aang?" She demanded.

"I-I can't tell you" he stuttered.

Katara paced up and down in the rain." Why? Why can't you tell me huh?"

"I just can't. Can we not talk about this please, come on its cold, lets get you inside" he offered out his hand.

"No Aang not until you tell me why you left" she stood her ground.

"Katara, please you being silly" he tried to pull her inside.

"Me, Silly? Aang when you left… I just have to know why please!" he shook his head.

"Ahhhh" Katara started bending the rain water at him, blow after blow he dodged and barricaded.

"What are you doing?" he said grabbing her wrists stopping her from attacking him.

"Why did you leave?" Katara began to cry.

Aang had never seen her like this, sure he had seen he cry but not like this she had never tried to attack him before.

"Katara you don't want to know" he said hugging her, trying to calm her as the rain continued to fall.

"I do, I really really do. Is it because you hated the fire nation? Did you fall in love with a Earth bender? Do you hate me Aang? What was it?" She shouted trying to hit him but failing terribly tears still dripping down her face mixing with the rain water.

"It was because I loved you!" he shouted back accidentally.

"What?"

"Nothing, look don't worry" he said and began to walk away releasing his grip from her.

"You loved me?" she questioned in a shout to the monk who was walking away.

He stopped, turned around and looked back at the water bender covered from head to toe in water and nodded.

"Well why did you leave?" She had stopped the tears from falling and waited for his answer.

"You loved someone else" he continued to walk away.

"No I didn't Aang!" but he kept walking. "Aang I didn't!"

"I saw you Katara" he called out not looking back.

Aang didn't know what to think anymore and neither did Katara. Katara had gone home and Aang went to look for Sokka. He has to be somewhere around here stalking Hahn no doubt Aang thought to himself. Aang saw a glimpse of a drunk Sokka stumbling through the crowds and then tring to climb up on stage. The Avatar ran as fast as he could through the crowd and pulled Sokka off the stage just as he had gotten up.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sokka protested struggling to get loose from Aang's grip, Aang was stronger and taller than Sokka now so he just dragged him out of the crowd.

"Are you nuts?" Aang exclaimed.

"No, just drunk" Sokka slurred.

Moments later Aang and Sokka were in a pub getting smashed.

"So that's how the spiders harvest the broccoli" Sokka finished sharing his spider theories.

"I gotcha" Aang said while pointing at Sokka.

"Yeah so what happened with you and Katary today?" Sokka spoke in drunken lingo.

"We'll she I told her I left because I loved her, and she said 'why?' and I said to her I said 'Katary, because you loved someone else' and she said 'Aangy no I didn't' and then I said 'I saw you' and left"

"I think she was telling the truth" a women who was obviously not drunk, said from behind them. They turned around on there bar stools to find none other than.

"Toph!" The drunk pair cried in sync.

"Twinkle toes, Snoozles its good to hear you guys."

"You really think she was telling the truth Toph?" Aang asked.

"Wow Toph you're looking really pretty"

"I know it" she said facing Aang and she turned back to Sokka and said "I'm sure that is the liquor talking but thank you Sokka"

"Toph does Katary hate me?" Aang asked in a drunken wine.

"No I'm sure she doesn't, I think I should get you boy's back home" She said taking the hands of both the men and leading the out of the pub.

Aang, Sokka and Toph stepped up on to Katara's door step.

"Yep this is it Toph, my sisters house" Toph knocked on the door and waited a while until Katara finally opened the door.

"Toph, how did you? You brought them home! Oh thank you, I was worried sick"

"Hey sugar Queen" The ladies hugged and the boys went inside and slipped into bed.

"So come in" Katara told Toph. "Sit" the girls sat on cusions.

"So, how have you been?" Toph asked.

"Oh pretty good and you?"

"Aw you know great, I came to see you three actually reunite the old Boomeraang squad"

"That's great! How did you find the boys?"

"I could here Sokka's voice from the train station" The girls laughed. "I think they had a little too much to drink"

"Sounds about right"

"Aang seems to think you're a liar of some sort"

"Oh yeah, that"

"What happened are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Katara lied.

"He's right you are a liar" Toph joked.

"Ok well, I asked him why he left, and he said it was because he loved me"

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"Yeah but then I said why did you leave then? And he says its because I loved someone else"

"Did you tell him you weren't? Did you tell him you loved him?" Toph inquired.

"I told him I wasn't in love with someone else and he thinks I'm lying"

"Why?"

"He saw me kissing Zuko" she said reluctantly.

"You kissed Zuko?"

"Yeah, but it meant nothing I was crying and he kinda kissed me and I kinda kissed him back"

"Lucky bitch" Toph smirked.

"Unlucky more like it, the only reason I was crying in the first place was because I thought Aang didn't like me, I try and forget it and Guess who has to see it"

"Aang"

"Bingo"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well I've gotta convince him I wasn't in love with Zuko for starters, but really what does it matter in the end?"

"What do you mean? Don't you like him that way any more?"

Katara went silent.

"Hmmm funny I don't see any ring or engagement necklace, oh but there is that necklace you wear as a bracelet that Aang made you" Toph teased.

"Ok, I still like him" Katara confessed.

"Well what's the problem?"

"He used the word loved, he never said love. He doesn't love me anymore and I'm back to square one"

"You could always do with a best friend" Toph smiled "And between you and me, I think you will find he likes you but hey I'm blind what do I know?"

"I wish, but as for the he needs to know I was never in love with Zuko thing I have a plan"

"Oh yeah what is it?" Toph asked intrigued.

**A/N – this is kinda a short chappy : ) hehe chappy. I hope you enjoyed. Hmmmm I really liked the rain scene. I wish I had of done this at a reasonable hour, darn family dinners!.**

**Omg if someone could make a fan art of the rain scene like that would be so cool  **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I understand it's a duty as a writer to read through your fics properly and thoroughly and pray that you didn't miss something, but I either forget or can't be bothered. So take it or leave it. I'm sorry I'm not a spelling whiz or Grammar Dynamo S. On a good note I'm glad the people are enjoying : ) from what I can tell I guess. Ok so hopefully this goes to plan. : )**

**Disclaimer – all I own is the clothes on my back and some pocket lint, nothing more. Aka I don't own Avatar the last airbender.**

Katara awoke on the morning of the Earth festival day with a smile on her face. In the bathroom her older brother could be heard being sick because of the night before's escapade with a little too much alcohol. Aang was in the room opposite to Katara's, he woke up to the sounds coming from the bathroom. His Eyes slowly flittered open and there on his chest sat a letter, he shot up right trying to remember what had happened last night, he could remember everything before he had started drinking and he felt his already low spirits hit the ground. He eyed the scruffy envelope up and down, trying to evaluate the contents before he had even opened it, he clutched it in his hands flipping it over 'I thought you should know' were the words scribbled on the back. Unsure if it were even his. He opened it anyway, the paper seemed to be years old it didn't take much to break the seal. The letter read :

_Dear Aang._

_It's been five days since the war, Two of which you spent alone. I can completely understand why. I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. I wish I could have been there for you when you needed me most more than anything but Iroh had just passed and Zuko needed me too, you don't know how afraid I was for you. Aang you saved the world and I am very grateful, not only for that but because of all you have given me. Before you came along I could hardly bend and now I'm a master. You're my best friend and I love you so much and always will. I'm glad we found you, I'm glad it wasn't someone else. Ever since I met you, you have always been the boy that is going to save the world, all the training and expectations. But now you're the boy that saved the world. No matter what you or anyone else thinks you did good. I'm so proud of you and I have a confession to make, I've fallen in love with you, I cant say it was at first sight because I would be lying but ever since I have gotten to know you I have fallen deeper and deeper. Aang I'm in love with you its plain and simple, If you don't feel the same it's ok, I just thought you should know. It's a shame I'm too afraid to tell you. _

_Love always Katara _

Aang finished the letter and found himself in a state of awe, she hadn't been lying and he had been wrong about the whole assorted affair. Aang felt like he was going to throw up, he didn't know whether it was because of shock or the hang over but either way he needed to hurl. Once he had finished he defaulted from his standing position over the window sill and knelt. In his hand was the letter, he wasn't sure how he felt, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to smile, and he wanted to cry. It was all too complicated, and he was sure this kind of torture could only happen to him. Aang had walked out into the kitchen just as the day before he stubbed his toe on the way, although it didn't seem as painful, halfway to the kitchen Aang realized he had prepared anything to say to Katara, how would he act? He had no dialogue prepared at all, but it was too late he was almost there. He wished he had stayed in his room, but he desperately needed a change of scenery.

"Hah" Sokka exclaimed sitting at the kitchen table "You look about as good as I do" he joked at the appearance of the monk.

"It's the fashion didn't you know?" he said pointing to his face which had a layer of stubble growing.

"Right, Right" Sokka said going back to the morning paper.

Aang had just realized Katara standing in the kitchen; he put his hand in his pocket and brushed it against the letter.

"What took you so long this morning? I heard you up ages ago" She was mocking him, dangling the reality of the letter in front of him. Aang knew exactly how to play it.

"Oh I just caught up on some reading" He played along.

"Oh yeah, anything good? Were you happy with what you read?"

"Well It kinda made me feel stupid, I should of checked the facts before I said and did some things a while ago. I'm not sure the rules in this book still apply to me though." Aang and Katara's eyes met searching for answers to questions that had and hadn't been asked.

"What was the book?" Sokka butted in

"Umm err, It was called er 'The Water Bending Book'" Aang lied, but Sokka was none the wiser.

Katara tried to suppress a giggle and only just managed Aang was glad she was smiling that had to be a good sign.

"Katara, for some reason I think I saw Toph last night" Sokka randomly stated.

"Someone call my name?" Toph came out of the hallway and leaned up on the arch.

"Toph!" Sokka and Aang shouted together.

"I had the strangest feeling I had seen you last night, I knew it" Sokka exclaimed.

"Really I don't remember a thing?" Aang confessed.

"I'm not surprised Twinkle toes you were adding extra letters to peoples names and falling about the place, one name I caught in particular was 'Katary'" Sokka and Katara laughed. "And you Sokka you were just as bad I think you at one point were trying to chat me up" They Fearsome foursome all laughed.

"No really Toph your looking great" Sokka reinstated.

"Thanks" Toph blushed a little and walked over to where Katara was.

She looked over to Aang and looked back "How's operation 'Secret Love Letter' coming along?"

"I think its going good, really all I can do is wait and see what happens" Katara said with a smile. "I'm glad your back Toph"

The Squad all got ready to go to the Earth Festival, the Avatar and his companions were expected to eat lunch and watch the Earth Parade with the King today. Aang and Katara walked to the Palace in silence presumably deep in thought about the letter and rain incidents while Sokka and Toph started reminiscing about 'the good ol days'. When they finally arrived at the Palace, Sokka ran up the steps and knocked on the door with the large brass knocker before anyone else could.

"Still a child at heart" Toph chimed.

"Hey" Sokka wined back and the large doors cascaded open.

"Welcome, please come in" The King Instructed.

The pack followed the king through the majestic palace all the way to a balcony that peered over the main street. People edged the pathways awaiting the floats to drive by.

The king pointed to a row of vacant seats along the bench, Sokka, Toph, Katara and Aang sat in that order.

A horn was sounded in the near distance and the floats began to flow down the street.

One symbolizing each nation started the chain and random beautiful floats drove past, Katara gasped ant the one which was in honor of Yue she had never seen a more decorated float, Sokka immediately went silent after that float passed until it neared the end where the four last floats passed. A float of Aang drove passed and the people in the crowds cheered louder than ever, Then Katara's, Toph's and Sokka's. The avatar had once already had this flattery so it wasn't at all new to him, the other three however gawked at there floats in surprise they had no idea they would have one and each. Toph's float was made of thin sheets of rock on the outside so she was able to see it.

"Did you like that?" The King asked the Gang.

Things like "Oh yes" and "It was excellent" were heard over each other and the King just smiled back at them happy they enjoyed them self's.

An hour or so after the festival had finished the gang left the palace. Sokka thought himself pretty cool as his float had ended the whole parade and Katara and Toph were just grateful to have one at all.

"Do you guys wana go for a kinda camp out dinner by the river, for old times sakes" Aang proposed.

They all thought it was a fantastic idea.

Later that night they were all sitting around a campfire Aang had bended and shared stories of there past few years.

After Sokka had told a humorous story about Bumi, who they visited often Toph told the group what she had been up to "When Aang left and we all well kind of broke up I decided to go back home, apologize for leaving and stuff. My family was really just happy to see me back, because I helped you guys end the war they treat me normal now, I'm no longer their blind daughter. Oh and I've been teaching at the Earth bending Academy"

"That's great Toph, you are a great teacher. I should know, I still have bruises" Aang joked and she bended a rock under the log he was sitting on causing him to fly into the river. Katara, Toph and Sokka howled in hysterics, Aang got out of the water dripping wet, he bended him self dry and dunked the excess water on Sokka who had still been laughing. Katara laughed even harder and It made Aang feel fantastic, things were almost back to normal. They finished the night up and Katara extinguished the fire as they started to walk back Aang stopped Katara and let the others walk inside.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Aang asked.

"Sure" Katara nodded.

"Katara, I am so so so so so sorry. If I had of known, if I had of just seen things would be so different"

"It's not all your fault you know, If I hadn't off kissed Zuko back you may not have left"

"Why did you kiss him back?"

"I thought you didn't love me" She blushed.

"Katara the only reason I saw you two was because I had come down to tell you how I felt" They laughed, they may have wasted years of there lives but still they laughed.

"Awww so one of us had the guts in the end hmmmm?" Katara said looking up at Aang.

"Are we ok now? Friends?" he asked.

"The best" And they hugged.

Neither knew if it would ever be more than a friendship, nor did they want to rush it.

**A/N – another end to another chapter, next one probably won't be much more exciting but hey I'll try. Keep reviewing : ) love the fans! I'm sorry the chapter is so short.**

Xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – My names Charlee and Yours isn't, I don't own the Avatar, you might I just don't know.**

Aang and Katara were finally happy again, a burden had been raised at there little camping trip and they had something to really look forward to the next morning, each other. Today was the day of the Fire Nations part of the series of festival days, Zuko would be attending this portion and Aang would have to finally let go of all the hatred he had felt for him the past several years because he now knew it was all a big misunderstanding.

Sokka, Toph, Katara and Aang went to the palace early to catch Zuko's arrival. When they saw an iron-ish black looking carriage being lead down the road they instantly knew it was Zuko. Once the black transport with fire red emblems halted at the foot of the Palace the driver hopped down off his seat and opened the door. Zuko slowly climbed out followed by a pregnant woman who was clearly the fire lady.

"Fire Lord Zuko what a pleasure it is to have you here" The Earth King bellowed, turning to the pregnant Woman "And of course Jin, you are looking lovelier than ever"

Zuko and Jin both bowed at there warm welcome and looked over to Aang and the rest of the group.

"Hello Zuko" Katara said, Aang felt a sharp pain jealousy at the fact Katara had welcomed him with a hug. Toph and Sokka also showed there pleasure in seeing him too.

"Avatar" Zuko greeted Aang and Aang reluctantly bowed back.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you all, after hearing so many stories with you in them" Jin beamed at the four after being formally introduced. Aang was glad Zuko had found someone he didn't care to see him being over friendly with Katara again. The Earth King directed Zuko's and Jin's things to be taken within the palace.

For breakfast Katara, Toph, Sokka and Aang happily joined The Earth King and his new guests. They ate delicious assortments of food while listening to the finest of music. After finding that Jin was six months along Aang asked "Have you picked out any names?"

"Well I was thinking perhaps Iroh if it's a boy seeing as he is the one who brought us together in retrospect" Jin and Zuko smiled at each other.

"We would love to hear the story" Katara chimed.

Zuko and Jin told the story together finishing each others sentences, they were clearly made for each other and this made Aang think about the possibilities of Katara and himself ever being more than 'the best' friends. Sokka and Toph fought a bit over some food which amused Jin and Zuko and the King talked politics. Aang was already bored he looked over to Katara who was sitting directly in front of him and blew a few miny twisters along the floor which crashed into her legs, she was watching Toph and Zuko fight she didn't even notice the first one so Aang bended another one, Katara felt it and immediately looked at Aang who looked at the roof, whistling pretending it wasn't him.

Katara decided two can play that game and bended a little bit of water into Aang's face and looked away also, she then looked back at Aang who was slightly saturated and said "Aang what happened? Your wet" she said in a mock voice.

"You think you're so smart" Aang playfully accused pointing his finger at her.

"I don't think it, I know it" they both laughed causing everyone to look at them, Katara and Aang blushed they hadn't realized they had been so loud.

"Aang why are you wet?" Sokka asked.

Katara and Aang started cracking up again, Toph and Sokka looked at each other.

"Looks like we have our Kataang back" Toph Smirked.

"What?"

"Katara and Aang, cool huh?"

"Oh yeah, finally" Sokka laughed.

After the breakfast was finished, Sokka lit the torch which was to travel around the world and the day's festival began. Aang fed Appa and Momo and then the group enjoyed the festivities. Katara and Aang split up from Sokka and Toph who decided they wanted to go on the rides.

"So Sokka tells me you just split up with your girlfriend" Katara stated as her and Aang began to roam the festival stalls.

"Umm yeah" Aang rubbed the back of his neck this was an uncomfortable situation for him.

"How come?"

"Oh well, I guess I didn't well…"

"Love her?" Katara finished his sentence.

"Well yeah" Aang admitted. "Hmm how bout you? Any boyfriends?"

"Nope, none"

"Really wow…" Aang begun to get a little uncomfortable again.

"There was this one guy I had a thing with but he left along time ago" She finished.

Aang wasn't sure if she had meant him or some other guy, but either way it didn't matter.

"Oh yeah, musta been an idiot to leave you" he gave his signature grin.

Katara smiled back and dragged him into a clothing store, he sarcastically moaned and watched as she looked through the dresses. After she had found one she liked she went behind a curtain to try it on. Moments passed and Katara pulled the curtain aside to reveal herself in a majestic blue dress that draped slightly over the floor.

"How do I look?" Katara asked for his opinion, some how he felt like he had been asked this question before.

He remembered why and said "You mean all of you or just your body? Because both look great" He complimented.

She remembered back to when he hade made her the necklace, looked down at her hand where a flower woven necklace was rapped around her wrist and she blushed.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

"The ball"

"Oh right that…which reminds me I have to write a speech" He sort of slumped then added "Katara you look perfect, I-I mean the dress is perfect on you… for the party"

"Awww thanks"

"Your welcome" he said with a blush.

Katara brought the dress and they continued to roam the festival.

"Mmmm those look good. You want one?" he said pointing to an ice cream stand.

"You don't have to"

"I insist. Favorite flavor?"

"Strawberry"

"Me too, hold on I'll be right back"

Aang brought the ice creams and they sat down on a patch of grass to eat them.

"Aang, you know I could help with the speech if you want" She offered.

"Really? Katara that would be great"

"Of course, tonight?"

"It's a date… I mean err like I'll be there"

"Me too, Oh Aang you have got some ice cream on your nose" she said and wiped it off with her sleeve.

"Thanks"

"Hey what are friends for?" She smiled up at him.

Later that night Katara and Aang sat on the bank of the river with a Quill and paper dipping there feet into the water.

"Ok so I'll I have is 'Hello I'm Aang'" Aang confessed.

Katara giggled "He saves the world but can't write a speech" She said to herself taking the Quill and paper from him.

"Yeah well it's harder than it looks" he whined.

"Big goof, so what do you want the people to know?"

Aang sent his message across and Katara transmitted it into a speech after an hour or so she handed the paper back to him.

"Read it learn it!" she ordered.

"Where would I be without you?"

"I don't know"

"I do, still in that ice burg"

"Well that is true"

Aang gave Katara a friendly hug.

"What was that for?"

"Saving the world" he replied with his signature grin.

Katara laughed "No problem" And started bending the water in front of her.

"Hey Katara"

"Yeah?" she replied not looking away from the water.

"Well I was wondering? This ball thing, Will you go with me? As my date, I mean like as friends or what ever?"

"Sure, I would love to the ball as friends with you" She lied, she wanted to go with him as more than friends.

**A/N – Well well well. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Heat it? Heh heh I kinda like alliteration S I know bizarre right. Any who keep those comments coming (preferably more strongly) helpful hints would be cool, but please go "you spelt raddy da wrong" or "your Grammar is horrid why don't you die in a line infested hell!" Yeah I kinda hate lines lol (the kind you wait in) ok well see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Wow yesterday I went rock climbing, Kayaking, Mountain biking and did orienteering. And boy was rock climbing hard lol like I had no idea what a strain on your arms it is, and how much fun. Ok so that's that and this is the…**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the avatar the last airbender or the upper body strength to climb the hardest of rock climbing walls. So let's get this road on the show…**

**Oooooh second to last chapter enjoy!**

The Airbending Day of the festival for Sokka, Toph and Katara started with a cooked breakfast (vegetarian) made by a happily whistling Aang.

"Good morning" Katara happily chirped to Aang "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh good morning, making you, Toph and Sokka breakfast" he replied turning around revealing a spatula in his right hand and the other clutching a pan.

"Awww you didn't have to"

"I wanted to" Katara wasn't surprised; Aang had always been such a kind person.

"Mmmmm what's cooking" Sokka came out into the kitchen followed by a just a sleepy Toph who said "Smells good"

"Fruit, pancakes, fruit pancakes, Smoothies and toast" Aang replied to the two who were now sitting at the table.

"What no meat?" Sokka whined.

"No Sokka no meat" Katara and Aang chanted in semi union.

"Great minds" Aang boasted and complimented Katara at the same time.

"Hey love birds, get the food already I'm starved" Toph joked.

Aang turned back to cook concealing a blush and Katara had no choice but to where hers proudly. When Aang had finished cooking the four sat down and enjoyed the meal. After the meal they had an hour to be ready to attend the Airbending ceremony.

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph were dressed for the occasion they would all be up on the stage and needed to look their best. Aang was rather nervous he would have to perform Airbending for everyone, to him this was not nearly as nerve racking as the speech would be. They walked as always to the palace and then to the stage area where the ceremony began. The Three Lords of the Nation and Aang sat on seats of much better quality than there companions which make Aang feel rather uncomfortable. The Earth King stood up in front of Most of Ba Sing Se and said a few words about the Air Nomads. Katara grasped Aang's hand she knew this would be rough for him and Aang smiled back it her in a way of saying 'thanks'.

"And now all that is left is the Avatar the last airbender, just another duty to the world eh Aang?" The King finished and chuckles could be heard throughout the crowd. Aang blushed ferociously, he was glad the speech had been ended on a humorous note though.

Aang stood up and bended to the music, he threw in wines and liquids spread across the bench Katara and the rest were at, making it all the more entertaining. Once the music slowed down and stopped Aang bowed and the crowd roared with applause. Katara was cheering more than anyone; people began to look so she sat back down blushing. Aang retreated back to his seat beaming at Katara's grin in pride. Once the crowd settled, The Earth King did a little praise at the end for Aang and wished people to have fun for the rest of the festival.

Later that day Katara and Aang had had enough of roaming what the festival had to offer and decided to ditch Toph and Sokka down by the river.

"It's nice being all back together again isn't it?" Katara stated.

"Yeah, it sure is" Aang smiled back, he wasn't sure if she meant then reunion of the group or being emotionally stable again having Katara back in his life but either way he stood by what he said. Katara began to bend a snake out of water above her head, but her near perfect shape was sabotaged by Aang forcing it down on her head without any warning.

"Oops" Aang joked pretending it was an accident.

"Hey I'm still your master, so you have to do what I tell you" Katara yelled back joking also, Aang playfully laughed at her. Katara decided to strip down to her under garments, she was already soaking and no one was around to see but Aang.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked wondering why she was taking her gear off.

"Me and you, lets go!" She demanded.

"Well Katara it's a little unexpected and forward…" Aang stuttered.

"Oh really? You think I would, right here?" She laughed.

"Hah would you prefer somewhere else?" He joked, he knew she didn't mean it that way but he was having fun with it.

Katara ignored his last question and just managed to hide her embarrassment by saying "I meant a water bending battle Silly"

"Ha ha I know" he admitted, and got down to his underwear also.

At that moment a silence filled the air around them, they both realized they were near naked, this had always been so natural for them to bend in those conditions, but now it was almost a thing of pure sexuality and lust. Both of them felt embarrassed lost in their thoughts, wondering what the other was thinking and looked like underneath.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Katara killed the silence by pinning her hypocritical feelings on him.

"Oh I was staring?" Aang replied and a thing of the past hit them like a ton of bricks. They both remembered the same words had been shared years ago on the first day they met. They burst out in a fit of laughter that once was finished left an awkward moment and Katara felt the need to talk "Soooo, Why were you staring?" She asked.

"Because you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life"

"And just now?" she pursued with a blush.

"Because you still are the most beautiful thing I have seen in my whole life"

There was a silence that lingered for the longest of times, Aang and Katara just stared at each other in awe, butterfly's fluttered around in each of there stomachs and they felt they were almost going to kiss until Katara folded under the pressure and Smiled, then threw a buckets worth of water at him beginning the water duel. Aang retaliated pushing waves at her pulling her off the bank and into the water with a great splash, she darted up and threw six icy daggers at him which he melted and rained back on her. They both by now had large smiles on their faces, fighting for the same thing against each other they battled on. Blow after blow was dodged by Katara, she knew Aang was going easy on her. She lassoed him with water pulling him in closer to her, he pretended to restrain and she lifted him above her head. He bended a few icicles to drop down on her head but she caught them and pulled them to his neck, which alike his whole body was still held in the air.

"Say it, say Katara you are the winner!" she boasted and demanded.

"Never" He joked not even remotely worried about his safety.

"Go on, Say Katara I am not as good as you at bending, you win" she continued.

"Katara I am … In love with you" Aang confessed. When Katara's mind processed the words Aang had said she immediately and unconsciously dropped him and he fell into the river with a splash.

"Aang! Oh my goodness, I am so sorry" she said running over to where he pulled him self up revealing a deep gash in his arm.

"Ouch, I know I can air bend but I can't fly" he said with a groan and looked at her his eyes were laughing and so were hers. They were in love and they both knew it, Katara pulled Aang into a passionate kiss revealing Katara's true feelings for Aang. The kiss was broken when Aang felt a tingle in his arm where the gash was and he just caught the end of the healing process Katara's kiss had caused on his whole body.

"I love you" Katara said and gasped for breath. "I never stopped"

"Like wise" he said and pulled her up into a hug.

"I would prefer somewhere else actually" she said and cocked her head towards the house and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Aang took in what she had said "Oh…" he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her towards the house with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Aang, ummm this is my well…"

"First time?"

"Well yeah"

"Me too" he admitted. Katara kissed him again, pulled him into her room and they didn't come out for several hours.

**A/N – Wow, ok that was a little too much for me lol, I was surprised I even wrote that. Haha any who ooooh next chapter is last chapter! Wooot! Hey enjoy and comment ok : ) if you found this gross or what ever to much I understand. But that's as far as I will go. Xo** Ps sorry this chapter took so long and it was quite short too : (


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I don't own avatar, so put that in your pipe and smoke it!**

**Chapter 7.5**

Aang and Katara awoke in the aftermath of the prior nights incidents. Neither could ever remember being so happy in their entire lives, he lay there with her in his arms.

Katara looked into his grey eyes that were scanning hers and hoped she would wake up to him every morning. He leaned in for a quick kiss but Katara made the kiss her own and it became a passionate make out session. The sun began to peer over the horizon and it was time for Aang to get up.

"Go on" Katara said after breaking from the kiss and she pushed him away.

"Noooo, I don't wanna go" Aang whined and Katara just giggled at him.

"You have to" She whispered "Sokka might catch us"

"It would be worth it" he debated.

Katara considered this and said "I don't know about that, Sokka gets a little aggravated when it comes to his baby sister"

"I can take him" Aang laughed.

"He will want to protect me and what not, and I duno his boomerang seems sharp" Katara giggled and Aang pulled he close to him.

"I understand why someone would want to protect you" Aang pecked her on the cheeks "In fact I know this one guy and he would go to any lengths to protect you, he's handsome, and I here he's a very powerful bender" Aang whispered.

"A powerful bender hmmm? Funnily enough I'm to marry a very powerful bender"

"Oh really I had no idea" he failed terribly at lying.

"Yeah, I would say it's the same guy who was eaves dropping outside my reading at Aunt Wu's"

"Oh what a coincidence, I was listening to your reading heh, who would of thought" He joked.

"Oh so you admit it now hey?"

"Anything, if it means marrying you" He said with a small kiss between most of the words.

"Last night was amazing" She said and kissed him back.

"I know, I love you" he told her.

"I love you too" she said pushing him out the door. "Don't let Sokka here you go back to your room ok?"

"Ok, I'll miss you" He said, and he would.

"Me too" She said ran out into the hallway with him dragging the sheet around her body and kissed him and ran back inside and closed the door.

Aang had a grin slapped on his face from ear to ear, he only had to make it to the other end of the hall until he was safe from Sokka, Toph would already know he had been in Katara's room he thought and laughed to himself. One more room to pass, Sokka's he thought he had made it a whispered a victorious "Yes" until an enraged Sokka yelled

"Aang! I want a word with you"

"Shit" Aang whispered under his breath. Aang turned around to face Sokka his features were very cross and Aang didn't know whether to run or not. "I can explain …"

"Ughh why did Toph have to be your stupid Earth bending instructor!" Sokka waved his finger at Aang "This is all your fault.

"It was purely out of – Huh?"

"Toph its your fault she's here!" Sokka Exclaimed "She is so infuriating!"

"Oh er yes, it was purely out of Ummm the need to save the world I'm sorry Sokka" Aang's mind gave a great sigh of relief. "What did she do?"

"I don't wana talk about it" Sokka said and stormed back into his room closed the door and opened it again to say "No more picking up deranged chicks ok".

Aang laughed out aloud and trudged into his room hoping for at least an other hours sleep.

**Dream Sequence **

_Aang found himself in the South Pole and his body seemed to be heading towards a small hut not so far off in the distance. The town was a lot bigger than he remembered, sunlight began to pour over the horizon and voices came from within the hut one was noticeably Toph and the other Katara. Almost out of nowhere Sokka came up behind Aang and asked "What do you think she will call him?" Aang wondered what he was talking about, but heard himself reply "I'm not sure" A babies cry could be heard from within the hut and they started to run, Sokka lifted the curtain door open and Aang followed to find Katara lying on a table cradling a baby with Toph and another man at her side._

_Aang uncontrollably handed Katara the blankets he had brought her and then he no longer knew what his body was physically doing. All Aang could see was Katara and her baby boy, they were both so beautiful._

_Who is the father? He wondered, but he couldn't look over to see the other man because he was still only seeing Katara and the baby. Was he staring? Glaring? Innocently observing? He didn't know all he knew was Katara had just had a baby._

"_What ya gonna name him Sugar Queen?" Toph asked from somewhere behind Aang._

"_Ning" Katara replied beaming up at Aang "Peace" she translated._

"_Hmmm Ning, Son of Katara the Mighty and Avatar Aang" Sokka titled the new born._

**End Of Dream Sequence**

Aang woke up roughly around an hour after he had fallen back to sleep in his bed and instantly remembered the dream he had just had. _It seemed so real. _Something Roku had told him long ago rang through his ears _"Aang sometimes the Avatar's dreams are visions; there is no way to know how to separate the visions from the dreams so always take caution"_ Aang almost couldn't help but smile at the possibility that had occurred.

Katara could be pregnant and the baby would be his, Aang got out of bed and put his Airbending tunic on. Today was the day before the night of the ball, his dress wear was hanging over the arm of a chair and his speech written down lay on the desk.

When Aang walked in on Toph and Sokka fighting he wasn't moderately surprised, so he walked right pass them and sat down without offering pleasantries. Katara could be heard in the bathroom somewhere. A few minutes passed until Aang could feel her footsteps trace into her room, he drank some tea and waited her to disembark on his day. Sokka and Toph continued to fight like cats and dogs.

"Oh ok so its my fault is it?" Sokka argued.

"Well, yeah!" She screamed back.

"Look I didn't ask you to stay, you had no right"

"She was using you and you know it! As soon as you mentioned Aang she was like, oh Hello, Jackpot!"

"Well why did you have to be so rude?"

"I didn't want her to treat you like that"

"What? Treat me like what? Take interest in me is that it? Be nice to me?"

"No, take advantage. You were off your face"

"Ah I know you were just trying to help, but stay out of my life!" Sokka finished and stuck his nose back in the paper. Toph gave a great sigh, folded her arms and crossed her legs she was clearly enraged about the outcome of the argument.

"What was all that noise?" Katara asked coming out of the hallway and straight to the kettle.

"Just starting a war up between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom" Aang laughed "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was actually the best…ever" She retorted and Smirks lit both their faces.

"Yeah me to, I feel like a new man" The couple laughed at the boundaries they were edging.

Toph seemed to be smiling too, she obviously knew Aang wasn't in his room the whole prior night and tried suppressing a laugh.

Aang couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear about the dream and last night's situations, it was all too perfect.

"I'm going to feed Appa, does anyone want to come?" he pressured looking at Katara.

"I'll come" Katara said.

"Great ok lets go" He beamed.

"I'll come" Sokka only just managed to say, but Katara and Aang were out the door.

Toph laughed at him and left the table, off into another area of the house.

A little while later Katara and Aang were striding hand in hand to the stables Appa was staying at. Katara swung out an into Aang and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked almost shocked.

"What? Isn't a girl aloud to say good morning to her boyfriend?" She said.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yup, and you don't get a choice in the matter, not after last night anyway" She laughed.

"In that case I don't want a choice, you can do all the choosing from now on ok?" And he kissed her on the lips "Good morning"

"That's more like it" She said and they continued over to the stables.

Aang wondered what he ever did to deserve such perfect bliss, even saving the world was not a great enough deed to earn this love, to him it was indescribable.

"So has my baby missed me?"

"Huh?" Aang turned to her.

"Appa, has he missed me" She said wondering why he reacted so suddenly.

"Oh, right… since when do you call him that? 'Baby'"

"Well you don't know what you have got till it's gone and I have missed him"

"Like me huh?" he bragged.

"No not like you at all… I always knew what I felt and what I had, and I never had you" she said and her smile faded slightly.

"Little do you know, you had me at 'What, what is it?'" he mimicked the first words she had ever said to him.

"Well if I had of known… things would be different"

"Yeah"

"Although, in a way we may not still have been together by now"

"Yes we would have, we would be like married and have a million kids by now" he casually blurted out.

"Oh really?" She asked in a Katara tone.

"Really" he said with mild confidence.

"Pity we can't change the past"

"Well at least I have you now" he said and leaned in to hug she but she ducked away.

"Come on Avatar, I thought you had me. You're going to have to do better than that to keep me on a tight leash" She joked.

Aang chased after her all the way to the stables where he tackled her playfully into a large pile of hay.

"I got you" he said with a smile.

"I know" She said and they kissed.

Later that day Aang sat in a tree trying to fix his speech a little more, Katara had almost written the whole thing but he needed it to be more him. He found himself constantly wondering what she was doing, feeling, and looking like at the exact moment. He couldn't concentrate; he just ended up writing her name instead of other words.

He wondered if they really would be together for ever or if something would come between them. He couldn't imagine himself without her anymore than he could when he was younger; he was still definitely in love. His speech was finished and he had planned a surprise at the end. Everything was perfect.

Meanwhile, Katara was at her healing clinic mending Ping. **(A/N the same guy from chapter 2)** She couldn't help but smile at the irony in everything; she felt flustered and dazzled away from Aang and couldn't concentrate.

"I see you have found your lost love?" he asked rhetorically.

Katara returned an admitting smile and blush.

"So how did he ask?"

"Huh?" she mumbled trying her hardest to concentrate on the healing.

"To marry him, how did he ask you to marry him?" he asked with a smile.

"He didn't" she laughed "What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, its jus I have never felt so much love at one time in my presence, your beaming my dear" he said.

"Oh well he hasn't" she said and continued to heal the old man.

"Why not?" he asked randomly.

"Well…" she paused and wondered herself "I don't really know" she concluded.

"Well, it won't be long now. I can tell" he said with a wink and put his shirt back on when she removed her hands.

"I hope so" she said and watched Ping leave through the beaded doorway. She secretly ached for Aang's marriage proposal, but knew trusting in faith it would one day come and hopefully soon.

Familiar faces poured outside The Earth Kings palace whilst an airbender, a warrior, a water bender and an earth bender panicked around the house touching up their outfits, brushing hair, applying makeup and such. Once they were ready they gathered outside the house.

"So everyone ready?" Toph asked.

"Hold up girls start walking without us we will be two minutes" Aang said gesturing himself and Sokka.

"Huh?" Sokka protested and Aang gave him a 'go with it' look and he shut up.

"Ok, hurry" Katara smiled and walked off with Toph, to Aang she looked so amazing words couldn't describe it, but now wasn't the time to be admiring her he had business to attend to.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked when the girls were out of ear range.

"I need to ask you something" Aang said in a concerning voice.

Aang and Sokka caught up to the girls just in time to enter together.

"Hey what to you so long?" Katara asked worried.

"Yeah, we were gona start the party without you" Toph added.

"Oh, Er Sokka forgot his ummm socks" Aang lied.

"Yes, my socks but I have them on now" Sokka helped, pulling his pant legs up revealing his socks in proof.

"Oh ok" Katara said none the wiser.

"Your socks ay?" Toph interrogated, but Sokka cut her off with a 'don't' nudge and she stopped.

"Ok so are we ready for our grand entrance?" Katara asked with a chuckle.

"Yep" Aang confirmed and put out his arm for Katara to take it, she gave him and edgy look at Sokka.

"I told him" Aang assured her and she took his arm with a huge smile.

"Someone's got guts" she said.

"_You have no idea"_ Aang said in his head.

"How about it Toph?" Sokka laid out his arm and Toph took it as a sign of her forgive ness.

They entered in pairs and there names were called out as they did.

"Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe" The crowd roared and died down as Katara and Aang made it to the bottom of the steps.

"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Toph of the Earth Kingdom" The crowd inside once again roared all knowing full well they were accomplices of the Avatar.


	8. Chapter 7 point 5

**Disclaimer – I don't own the following, Woolworth's, an ice-cream parlor and the avatar the last airbender.**

**A/N – I was lucky enough to get the chance to see a lecture today on Meths (like the drug) it was all about P and what not, this is an extremely dangerous drug and I advise after seeing and hearing what I saw and heard never to try it. The pictures were vile. Ok well Don't Do Drugs! Ok and yeah I'm only 15 and I'm not the biggest loser to be honest, but I still think drugs are for losers. : ) ok enough of that here the other ½ of chapter 7.**

The ball had officially started once all the important guests had arrived. So many familiar faces from the old days roamed the dance hall. The finest of music filled Aang's ears as he was still holding Katara's hand. The couple walked over to Zuko and Jin who seemed even more pregnant from their last visit. Zuko had a smile plastered on his face, he was in love with his wife this was clear, the smile only grew wider when he saw Katara and Aang morphing in from his peripheral vision and saw them holding hand.

"It's about time" He commented.

Katara smiled up at Aang who said "Sure is" and smiled back at his girlfriend.

"See" Jin exclaimed to Zuko, who nodded and smiled again.

Katara and Aang gave each other a confused look "Umm 'See?' are we missing something" Katara gestured between herself and Aang.

"Oh no…it's nothing" Jin said covering it up. Zuko was clearly suppressing a smile.

"What is it?" Aang asked curiously with a laugh.

"Well its just when Zuko told me about you guys, he told me one of the greatest love stories I had ever heard, but it lacked an ending desperately"

Katara and Aang were blushing a color resembling speechless.

"And now it looks like there will be a happy one" Zuko finished his wife's sentence.

"Oh well…we are flattered, thanks that's so nice" Katara stuttered.

"Yeah, well you guys seem like you have a story of your own too" Aang added.

"Yes indeed and it will be shared with our little one here, along with your story of course" Jin claimed.

Sokka and Toph had begun yelling again and drawing everyone's attention, surprisingly about something that seemed to matter.

"Well if I had of known you felt that way, I wouldn't of…"

"What you wouldn't of what?"

"Kissed him" Toph confessed.

"Alright folks it seems like you're all getting a little restless over there" The King said up from his podium distracting the public from Sokka's and Toph's situation. "So I'll give it over to Avatar Aang who has prepared a speech to end our glorious festivals" The crowd roared Aang felt nervous, it wasn't the speech anymore it was something else.

"All the nations, Fire, Water, Earth, and Air have been around since the beginning of time, in the sun, in the moon and ocean, in the earth and in the air. There will never be a time where people are completely at harmony, but that is where I come in. Harmony, I fight for every voice out there, man, woman or child. It's not because of me the war is over; it's because peace is how nature was intended. War is just an allusion of power, because when you take away balance all you have left is failure disguised as victory.

When I was broken from the iceberg I awoke to the most beautiful sight in the world, I was just a child and I thought all was still peaceful. But I was very wrong, I had to learn all the elements quicker than was expected and defeat lord Ozai and let me tell you it wasn't easy." Katara was so proud of him, this speech was almost completely new to her.

"I had friends from all around the world, even though very few were alive still after the 100 year wait if things had of been different but at the same time I'm not sure I would have been able to visit anymore" Aang continued his speech and people all around him seemed validly interested in what he had to say, especially Katara who couldn't help but smile just because he was. "Being the last of the air nomads is though as I have even more expectations than your regular Avatar. I think personally for me the greatest thing about me being the avatar was being able to be preserved in an iceberg, and to all of you I'm thinking you are glad of this also, but to me it was particularly special because like I said I awoke to the most amazing girl in the whole world, and she just so happens to be in this room" Katara blushed as everyone cheered and cooed at this. "Ok I'm sure you all know who I'm talking about, but I'll get her up her anyway to make it a little clearer. Come on Katara" The crowed cheered louder as Katara glided up the steps and onto the stage to meet Aang.

"What are you doing?" she whispered under her breath.

Aang ignored her and continued his speech "Ok so she may not, bend all the elements or be the bridge to the spirit world, but she is your savior. If it were not for her I would still be locked away in ice and be a 12 year old boy I imagine"

"Aang stop it, you didn't have to drag me up here" she whispered in embarrassment, the people were cheering louder and louder.

"Well, apart form thanking her for saving the world and me, I just want to ask you something"

Katara's heart stopped skipped a few beats and fell back into an irregular pace. Aang got down on one knee, and the crowds went silent.

"Katara I have loved you from the first day I met you and love you more and more every day. You have been my friend, my family, my best friend, my bending master, my girlfriend and now hopefully my wife, will you marry me?"

There was a silence that loudly filled the air of the very large ball room.

"Of course" Katara accepted and Aang bended himself up off his knee and brought her straight into her arms, the crowd waved with noise and applause.

Even Sokka and Toph had stopped bickering to here the whole thing.

"Hey where's her necklace? Ring? Lava lamp? Flying lemur? Something?" Toph asked Sokka.

"She has already got it, on her wrist"

A small woven necklace could be seen on Katara's wrist and they exited off stage hand in hand and the cheering eventually died down.

"That old thing? She's had that forever as far as I can feel"

"That's the point; he gave it to her when they were kids"

"Still it could use un update" she joked.

"Oh, well if your not a fan of the woven necklaces I wont give you this" And he pulled out a necklace obviously another one of Sokka's creations. Toph couldn't see it though so it wouldn't matter to her.

"You made me a necklace? Why?"

"Because Katara and Aang aren't the only ones that have been harboring an unspoken love over the years" he said and the pulled into a kiss.

Katara and Aang looked over at Sokka and Toph who were dancing near them, with hardly any rhythm and low class but all the same dancing.

"Good for them"

"Yeah, oh I almost forgot" Aang pulled out a box that obviously contained a ring.

"Oh Aang I love it" She said and they both started laughing at the familiarity.

"Yeah, well it's a little more up to date than this" he said pulling at her wrist.

"Oh so that's what your intentions were hmmm? Marriage?" Katara asked playfully she had never been so happy.

"Always have been always will be" He said slipping the ring on to her finger. The ring consisted of a yellow and blue gem in crested in it, and on the inside was in scripted 'love is brightest in the dark' to commemorate their fist kiss.

The newly engaged couple concluded the engagement with a passionate kiss.

"The perfect ending" Jin said looking back from the kissing couple to her husband who had her in a hug, and smiled.

The end

**A/N ok crusty ending, I'm so ashamed seriously but meh oh well and all that Jaz. May do a sequel one day, but it wont be like you have to read this than that kinda one to get it, ok R & R still lol and I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
